From the Skies to the Heavens
by PierceTheVeils
Summary: A drabble series featuring Ema Skye and Nahyuta Sahdmadhi as they navigate the post-Spirit of Justice world together. Done for a prompt on the kink meme, with the first prompt being pride.
1. Pride

From the Skies to the Heavens

First Prompt: Pride

Word Count (for drabble only): 334 words

* * *

"Is humility really such a big deal in Khura'inism?" Ema asked one night, tucked away with him in the sheets.

His answer came gradually. "Indeed it is. Pride is one of the lesser sins, but too much can lead to one committing greater follies. Before the Holy Mother's brilliance, a mere servant cannot possibly feel haughty. It is imperative that a follower avoids such a trap."

"I don't know. I've seen you get a bit _haughty_ in trials every now and then." Ema was mostly teasing, but Nahyuta frowned. He didn't look happy to be reminded of such a fact.

"Unfortunately, undue pride is something I do occasionally struggle with. But karma is slowly teaching me, for every time I feel too proud of my performance in court, Apollo comes up with something to turn the case around. Even if I ultimately win, the feeling of unbalance is often enough to awaken me to my mistakes." Nahyuta shifted the focus to her. "And what of you? Does your pride in science ever go too far?"

"Have you been in a case with me ever? Science is always something to be proud of. The only time pride is bad is when it makes me forget to do something."

"Like finish the handwriting analysis for the Jin'erek trial tomorrow?"

"Wait, huh- darn it!" Ema flew out of the bed, shocked. "You're right!"

He laughed. "Am I?"

She turned away from him, pouting. "Oh, don't get proud of yourself now. You didn't remember until just now either."

"It wasn't my job to." Nahyuta leaned back, relaxing in bed for the first time since becoming regent. His day had been unusually productive. "But please do finish in time for the trial tomorrow. I hope to hear of your results before the court convenes."

"Yeah, yeah. Will do." Ema whipped out her phone, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

So much for a quiet night together.

* * *

 **A/N's: Hey, everyone! This one really isn't a serious contribution to the Skyemadhi ship. Just a collection of drabbles to keep me writing whenever I get frustrated with something else (right now, that something else is AAI3). This challenge became a prompt on the kink meme, but it's originally form the 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge on various fandom forums. I figured this fandom could try it out, and what better test case than my favorite ship?**

 **The series might be about Skyemadhi, but that doesn't mean every drabble will necessarily feature both of them in a couple setting. It could just be one person, or someone on the outside focuseing on the two of them, or anything related to the two characters in a major way. The next prompt on my list is Unprofessional.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the short ficlet, please review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	2. Unprofessional

From the Skies to the Heavens

Second Prompt: Unprofessional

Word Count (for drabble only): 345 words

* * *

Nahyuta opened his eyes at the conclusion of the prayer, ready to begin the trial. It was a simple matter, truly. Not even something Apollo could turn about.

The opening statement went fine, and Ema was the first witness called to the stand, as she often was. Nothing seemed to be remarkable, until she looked his way and froze.

"Um, Nahy- Prosecutor Sahdmadhi?"

Was something wrong? A slip of this nature was an odd thing for her. "Is something wrong, Detective Skye?"

"Your neck. You've... Got a little something right here." Ema tapped on a place near the base of her own neck, causing Nahyuta to wipe at his neck repeatedly.

Lipstick. Bright red, left over from when Ema dressed up for the Founder's Day parade yesterday.

He tried to brush it off, internally condemning himself for not noticing sooner. "Thank you, Detective. You've quite the keen eye."

Nahyuta tried to continue the trial as normal, but His Magistry saw fit to question him. "Is there a new lady in your life, Your Regency? Such news would be quite good for the kingdom, I daresay."

Nahyuta froze. He and Ema would need to be more careful, it seemed. "No, nothing of the sort, Your Magistry. Merely a spot of paint from when I aided Her Benevolence with the Founder's Day float."

"Odd place to get a speck of paint," Apollo weighed in with a knowing smile. He'd known about their relations for months, as it were. "I'm surprised no one noticed it during the parade."

His smile was taut as he replied. "Unprofessional quandaries into my personal life aside, I believe we have a case to discuss. Detective Skye, your report."

"Yes, Prosecutor Sahdmadhi," Ema replied. "Sorry for the interruption."

And the slip up, he presumed. But it was as much his fault as hers. They hadn't been cautious with their relations. And should they wish to keep their professional lives intact, it was an error that would have to be rectified.

Nahyuta would make sure of it.

* * *

 **A/N's: This drabble ties a little more indirectly into the prompt, but I still enjoyed doing it. Just another slice of life for our two lovebirds. These are a lot of fun for me, actually. My other updates are coming soon, but there are times I just want to work on something else for a few minutes. The next prompt is going to be Pizza.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	3. Pizza

From the Skies to the Heavens

Third Prompt: Pizza

Word Count (for drabble only): 600 words

* * *

Ema stumbled past the broken elevator in the Prosecutor's Office, four boxes of pizza in hand as she climbed the stairs. She asked herself against why she'd ever chosen to wear heels on the job.

Today was not a good day. Sure it started happy enough, with her first case as a forensic investigator and breaking away from the glimmerous fop, but no one told her her first case would be against _Trucy Wright,_ of all people!

At least the new guy was nice enough, even if it was hard to understand him. She hoped she could convince him to drop the charges against Trucy, or at least change them back to manslaughter. She'd known Trucy for years. Ema was sure that she wasn't the type to kill someone.

"Alright, everybody! Dinner is served."

A few prosecutors slipped into the open at her announcement, thanking her as they took slices for themselves. They didn't stay long, being as busy as they were. But Prosecutor Debeste was polite, asking her how her new job was and if the foreign guy was treating her well. Soon after Debeste left, Prosecutor Sahdmadhi himself appeared from behind a closed door. Just looking at him swept her away.

Without warning, her mouth went dry. Ema reached for her water before speaking. "Mm... You want some pizza, Prosecutor Sahdmadhi? I brought it up for the whole building."

"How kind of you," he replied, tone unreadable. He was studying the food as though it were evidence from a crime scene. "Do you have the lab analysis I requested with you?"

"I do," Ema said, handing him the folder she'd also carried on her way up. He took it from her. "Are you not hungry?"

"Perhaps somewhat." He opened the folder, eyes scanning the results at a rather rapid rate. "This food. Is this another component of the typical American diet?"

"Pizza?" Ema had to think about that. "I think it started in Italy, but it's pretty popular here. Do they not have pizza where you're from?"

"They don't." He gingerly lifted a slice of the cheese pizza to his lips, careful to spread any grease on herself. She'd never seen anyone look so dainty while eating _pizza_.

"You like it?"

"Hm," he commented. "It's quite… different. I'm afraid I may prefer your nation's burgers."

Oh, so he knew what burgers were, but not pizza? "Prosecutor Sahdmadhi, do you have a minute?"

"Time is not something to be possessed, but a gift given to achieve one's goals. That is what the Holy Mother says." He finished off his pizza, looking her in the eye. "Is there something you need for the trial, Detective Skye?"

Wow, he was pretty. _Focus, Ema!_ "No, but about the trial… it's the defendant, Trucy Wright."

His eyes narrowed, almost imperceptibly so. "I've been told you're personally acquainted with the accused. Is that so?"

"Well, yes. But-"

"I do hope she isn't attempting to use your friendship to escape her fate. That would be quite dishonest of her. And quite the mistake on your part. Is avoiding conflict of interest not a rule of conduct here in America?" His expression softened. "You've been a wonderful partner so far, Detective. I'd hate to request a new investigator over this issue."

He turned towards the stairwell before she could respond. "Please inform me when the defense attorney is known. Until then, may the Holy Mother watch over you."

Ema stuttered, then sulked. _Well, that went well._

* * *

 **A/N's: Taking it back in time for this one, before these two were as familiar with each other. This drabble has reached the maximum word count for the challenge/KM prompt. But this time, it isn't AAI3 I'm avoiding (that was updated recently), but ERB:AA, who's overdue for an update. I may just ditch the mass battle idea and drop the participant number down to three. But I definitely want to update that before continuing EWW:PW:AA.**

 **...If you don't read my other fics, these notes must be very confusing. Ah well, I hope you enjoy the fic anyway.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review, thanks to AAHB for reviewing, I recommend the new chapter of Turnabout Anniversary to everyone, and I'll see you on the far side.**


	4. Morning

From the Skies to the Heavens

Fourth Prompt: Morning

Word Count (for drabble only): 494 words

* * *

Nahyuta always loved the sunrise. When he faced the east during morning meditation, the sun's warmth would slowly grow on his face, offering him a warm embrace and the promise of a new day.

Unfortunately, it seemed Ema didn't have quite the appreciation he did regarding the early morn. He was always the first of the two to wake up. Though she slept like an angel from heaven, she assumed the identity of a zombie until drowning her daily dosage of coffee. Nahyuta wondered if she'd ever appreciated the kiss of the rising sun as he had.

And so one autumn morning, he woke her earlier than usual from her slumber. He'd wrapped up his morning prayers five minutes early for her to feel this moment. Nahyuta was gentle in his touch, using his lips to rouse her. "Ema, wake up. I have something to show you."

"Ugh..." the forensic scientist groaned, eyes opening only to narrow into slits. "What is it? Did something happen?"

"Nothing unpleasant, I assure you." He nudged her towards the edge of the bed, careful not to push her off. "Come with me."

"Unless we're going for a round two, I don't wanna." She tried to bury herself back in the covers, to no avail.

"Ema, please. It's beautiful." He kissed her softly on the cheek. "Almost as beautiful as you."

"Well, you're cheesy this morning." Still, she got out of bed for him. "What is it?"

"Follow me." Nahyuta took her out to his prayer mat, gesturing to the sun just as it began to peek over the mountains. She stumbled along behind him, watching as he pointed upwards.

"You woke me up to see the sunrise?" she asked, though she no longer looked irritated.

"Indeed. Feeling it warm my face as the morning prayers conclude prepares me for the day to come." Nahyuta closed his eyes, feeling it on his face right then. "Ever since the trial of my father, I've done my best to not take such simple pleasures for granted. I appreciate the sun, even when it leaves to give light to the other side of the world... much like you."

"Are you saying I'm your sun?"

"Well, you certainly brighten my day, and lend me light during the darkest of times."

She laughed. "Alright, cheesy monk. Thanks for the view." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm gonna go get my coffee now."

Nahyuta stood there a little while longer, gazing out into the mountains and sky. So many things to look upon under the Holy Mother's domain. Sometimes, he felt like it swept him away. Looking to the sun grounded him, if only for a moment. It reminded him that no matter how deep he lie in his work, there was something to smile about.

And it was hard to stay stressed when there was so much beauty in the world.

* * *

 **A/N's: Hello again, everyone! Sorry for the cheese, but even Nahyuta can't be eloquent at all hours of the day. Lucky for him, Ema still puts up with it. And yes, I did reference American Beauty in that last line. No, this is not a story of how Nahyuta dies. Thank the Holy Mother, am I right?**

 **But this drabble series is a nice stress reliever, and I hope all of you are enjoying the ride as much as I am. Thanks for reading, leave a review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	5. Ripples

From the Skies to the Heavens

Fifth Prompt: Ripples

Word Count (for drabble only): 349 words

* * *

Nahyuta sat down, filling a page with small sentiments.

 _The ripples of lakes_

 _Flowing from a single stone_

 _Something small is big_

The exercise always relaxed him, especially after long days of dealing with difficult people. Summarizing complexity into a simple structure was an art even the wisest monk struggled with. It was one thing to understand something. Quite another to articulate it.

 _A sun-filled smile, warm_

 _Against my stubborn frowning_

 _Her fire ignites mine_

Ema wasn't coming to his chambers tonight. The evening snowstorm had seen to that. Nahyuta tried not to linger on the subject, but his mind would not listen.

 _Her long brown hair falls_

 _A waterfall of vibrance_

 _Simple, elegant_

Perhaps it was for the best that the two of them were temporarily parted. Nahyuta had fallen behind on his evening meditation, and would be seeing that issue remedied as soon as he was calm enough. And these writings never failed to calm him.

 _Like drifting into trance_

 _Her Holiness gives embrace_

 _To all weary souls_

It all started when he visited Japan for the first time. During his stay, he had become temporarily obsessed with the local culture to the point of embarrassment. Most of that enthusiasm had since faded, but his enjoyment of the haiku style had not. In his spare time, Nahyuta had written hundred of these, mostly involving his daily life. Nowadays, he preferred to avoid such topics, focusing on the beauty of nature and others.

 _Here I stand in time_

 _The world spinning eternal_

 _A ripple in history_

Perhaps one day, he would fill a whole book of his short tales, all told in seventeen syllable fragments. He would hand his secrets over to the temple library in a place where young acolytes would find them, where they could read the story of the prince turned fugitive turned prosecutor turned regent. If they cared for such a tale.

But for now, it was getting late. One last poem before he began his evening routine.

 _The woman I love_

 _The blessing I need to survive_

 _The goddess favor you_

* * *

 **A/N's: Yeah, I like writing haikus. I'm not very good at it, but they're lots of fun, and quick. And easy to do. Sounds a lot like this story, actually.**

 **But yeah, this is just Nahyuta sitting by himself, using a creative outlet to unwind, which is basically what I'm doing. But I don't have a girlfriend as great as Ema in my life, so... whatever, I guess. This is just me pushing something out before the month ends in hopes my monthly view count passes four thousand for the first time (it's insanely close).**

 **After this, I'm probably gonna either be working on AAI3 (which has a new part coming out very soon. It it currently with a beta) or Miracle (which I elected to use as my Camp NaNo project. Let's hope I don't regret it). Either way, stay tuned.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	6. Desk

From the Skies to the Heavens

Sixth Prompt: Desk

Word count (for drabble only): 501 words

* * *

Ema looked down at her messy desk, deciding what could go to Khura'in and what could go to the landfill.

Of course all her forensics materials were coming, but did she really need the copy of the autopsy report from two years ago? How often did she clean up around here? Ema threw the paper into a bin, and kept sifting through her mess.

Eventually, she came across the letter of transfer she received when breaking free of the fop. Turns out, Prosecutor Gavin was a lot more bearable from fifty feet away.

In the letter, the name of her next prosecutor was listed. That was the first time Ema would ever see the name Nahyuta Sahdmadhi, and it came at one of the highest points of her life.

And it certainly wouldn't be the last time she saw his name. Not that she knew that at the time.

Ema remembered pulling an internet search on his name, only to be confronted with case records and news coverages and a variety of Asian languages. She hadn't been sure what to think, reading through what little the internet had to offer her in English. When she first met the man, she still had no coherent thoughts. This time for an entirely different reason.

None of his pictures could have prepared her for the tall, angelic mirage of a prosecutor she was faced with that April day. Even when he was cold to her, Ema felt herself getting warm in his presence. It was a feeling she craved, a feeling no amount of Snackoos could give her.

And so here she was, clearing out her desk to fly away with a prince to the middle of Asia. If someone told her what she was going to be doing just two months ago, Ema would think she'd gone mad. In some respects, she still did.

But it didn't matter to her anymore. At least, not enough to make her turn away. Prosecutor Sahdmadhi didn't just make her feel warm. He made her feel needed. Appreciated. And after living with a cold sister and chasing a government certification, Ema just now realized how little appreciation she received in her life. And if she had a skill that was so desperately needed somewhere, shouldn't she be doing her part to help the people there? That's what Edgeworth had told her, when she asked his opinion.

And it wasn't like she was moving there full time. She would be making enough money to afford a... maybe monthly flight back to visit her friends and Lana. Maybe she could even take a case while she was over here, for old time's sake.

Old time's sake. Like it wasn't still the present at the moment.

But Ema wasn't thinking about the present anymore. She was thinking about the future. A future of serving. A future in Khura'in.

And maybe, just maybe... a future with Nahyuta.

* * *

 **A/N's: Hey, everyone! I know it's been awhile, but I'm back with another update while the new chapter of Miracle is with my beta, and AAI3's hit a bit of a slump. Plus I felt like a little Skyemadhi was in order. Who can object to that?**

 **This isn't my favorite drabble, but the prompt wasn't giving me many ideas that weren't smutty, and I just don't feel like writing a smut drabble for this (yet). Why, would my readers be into it?**

 **Let me know in a review, thanks for reading, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	7. Handprint

From the Skies to the Heavens

Seventh Prompt: Handprint

Word count (for drabble only): 487 words

* * *

When Nahyuta awoke, Ema wasn't yet awake. Though it was hardly a surprise.

But today wasn't a day the regent could wait for her to awaken. In thirty minutes' time, he would be meeting the new president of Codophia, here to pay ceremonial tribute to the nation's founder. Mother was bound to do most of the talking, as she was the one performing the Rite of Channeling for him that afternoon, but it was still expected of him to be present and engaging with the foreign leader. Ema could sleep in his bed as long as she wished, but be could not remain with her.

As he concluded his morning prayers and turned to leave, he felt a stirring of guilt. This had become a pattern the two of them knew all too well. However heated and passionate they were at night, Nahyuta was always the one to leave her cold and alone by day. He didn't want their relationship to become a routine, or dull, or to lose its spark. The least he could do was leave her a note.

And when Nahyuta pulled out a bottle of fingerprint powder from her lab coat, Nahyuta knew just what to do.

* * *

When Ema awoke, her boyfriend was gone. Whoop de doo.

She wasn't shocked. He must have had some meeting or someone important coming to Khura'in. He said something about that last night, right?

Bah, what did she know? Much as she enjoyed her nights with him, she felt like they hardly saw each other in any other context nowadays. Just once, it would have been nice to wake up, look into his serene face, and kiss him on the lips mid-prayer. Spend a morning together, like they did that one time.

But alas. Responsibilities.

Ema had the day off (unbelievably enough), so she briefly considering catching up on her laundry or grocery shopping. Maybe she'd go down to the office and help Apollo for a while. Holy Mother knew he needed the help.

...Crap. Was she doing it too now?

Ema was putting her clothes on, about to leave the room when she noticed it. Her bottle of fingerprint powder. What was it doing on the desk?

Nahyuta left a note next to it: _"Dust the desk and uncover a surprise. -N"_

Curious, Ema poured a liberal dosage of dust onto the polished wood, blowing with practiced ease. What she uncovered made her laugh, then smile.

A set of handprints (his, she'd seen his prints enough to know), shaped in a large heart. The same Valentine's Day heart she made fun of to him last night for being unscientific. How did it look so perfect? He wouldn't have been able to see his work, right?

It was so silly. So small. So unlike him, according to everyone else.

But Ema knew. And it was perfect.

* * *

 **A/N's: Felt like getting one last one in before school starts again. Fuck, five days. Five days, and AAI3 chooses _now_ to hit its wall. I wish I had someone else who could look at it, but my co's all say they're too busy. They probably are, too, but come on.**

 **Well, I come here when I'm frustrated with other projects, right? That's how it's always been. You know it's bad when Skyemadhi fluff of Yuty being corny doesn't cheer me up. They need more shit, but I am not in the mood to appreciate my work. Maybe someone else will.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope y'all are coping with the end of summer better than I am, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	8. Devotion

From the Skies to the Heavens

Prompt: Devotion

Word Count (for drabble only): 286 words

* * *

Ema knew how religious Nahyuta was before she even met him. The more she learned about him, the more she came to see how it was a constant in his life: a pillar of stability in an otherwise turbulent past. Though she couldn't relate entirely, that was something she understood well.

And for the most part, Ema accepted it. The two of them were very different in that regard, but it didn't prevent them from working well together, or coming together in more personal pursuits. She accepted it was a part of him, just as Nahyuta accepted her insistence on all things scientific. And that, she said, was the end of it.

Except for when it wasn't.

Being one of the only non-believers in a country committed to their faith was a lonely experience. Even Apollo embraced some of the more mystical claims commonplace to his new location. Ema did her best not to resent it, but... she grew tired of people insisting on things that weren't there. On putting superstition and tradition in the way of progress.

But if she said any such thing, the consequences could be dire. Sacrilege was a crime in Khura'in, and Ema doubted that was something Nahyuta would come to her defense on. If she were convicted as a heathen, Nahyuta's devotion may prevent him from aiding her. The thought almost scared her.

She and Nahyuta may connect on a lot of levels, but that was one area they remained separate.

And perhaps they always will. Nahyuta wasn't about to question his beliefs, and Ema wasn't ready to examine hers.

It was a problem for the future, but a problem nonetheless.

* * *

 **A/N's: It's been a while, I know. I tried a lot of different things for this prompt, but they all failed. So I just threw this quick thing together while I couldn't sleep because I wanted to get it over with. I'm fully aware it isn't my best work.**

 **Still, I hope reading my update wasn't a complete disappointment. Thanks for tuning in, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	9. Unique

From the Skies to the Heavens

Prompt: Unique

Word Count (for drabble only): 407 words

* * *

When Ema had gone back to Khura'in with Apollo Justice that foreign prosecutor, Lana had been surprised, to say the least. She had a hard time imagining a place so remote and traditional having any appeal for her sister. Ema could talk all she wanted about service and helping others, but Lana knew her sister. There had to be more.

Lana had been a free woman for years now. She'd been living with Ema when she was first assigned to detective work. That woman craved science and technology more than she craved Snackoos, which was saying something. When she finally passed the forensics exam, Ema had told Lana about her plans for the future: years and years of forensic investigation for the district. At no point had she mentioned the western edge of the Far East. What had changed?

Even as Lana considered it, she had to wonder if the answer lie outside the realm of logic and professional interests. If there was something more... emotional at stake here. The more she considered it, the more possible it seemed. Though it didn't seem like Ema...

Had she really been blind? How could Lana have missed the signs?

She wasn't deaf. Ever since that trial, she and Ema had promised to confide in each other. And the way Ema had talked about him... Lana had thought their relationship was platonic, if that. They hadn't known each other all that long, and often had opposing interests in the courtroom. But even with that, they always seemed to come back to each other, greeting the other warmly. And when Ema had heard he wouldn't be leaving Khura'in for years, she stayed on the phone with Lana for hours. It was like her mind wouldn't leave his side.

He wouldn't have been Lana's first choice for Ema. But what did she know? Lana was pushing forty. Her time for finding someone had long past. Her most serious relationship in the past ten years had occurred in prison. If anyone had a chance of finding someone, it was Ema.

Lana would have to check the man out. Study him in more detail. But at the end of the day, she just wanted her sister to be happy. So long as he treated her right, there wouldn't be a problem.

And Mr. Justice seemed fine. Wasn't that the joke about him?

* * *

 **A/N's: So the word unique doesn't feature very prominently in this drabble, even though it's the prompt. It shows more in the POV, with Lana at the head and her bringing a different perspective to the table. And arriving at wrong conclusions.**

 **No, this hasn't suddenly become an Emapollo series (Sorry, Emmy). Lana just hasn't met Nahyuta, and thinks it more plausible that Ema fell for Apollo based on her perceptions of both of them. I wanted a twist at the end, and this was the first thing I came up with.**

 **Well, I guess I should get back to working on AAI3. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	10. Burn

From the Skies to the Heavens

Tenth Prompt: Burn

Word Count (for drabble only): 310 words

* * *

Nahyuta stared into the fireplace, watching as the last embers burned out.

All his life, his relationship with fire had been complicated. Despite being necessary for survival in the height of a Khura'inese winter, it had also taken everything from him before he was old enough to remember. To do anything.

The false queen had risen to the throne in a fire's wake. It was a fire that gave away the position of Nahyuta's childhood home to the enemy.

But as much as fire had done to him, it hadn't taken everything. His mother had been spared, though badly scarred. He remembered her being afraid that her burns would make her unattractive to the one she loved. Thankfully, she had been wrong.

Years after Nahyuta had lost hope, a fire had lit under Khura'in in the form of a Phoenix. Every time the man was knocked down he would be reborn, brighter and more brilliant than before. After the Phoenix came the shouts of a dragon. Of Apollo.

The dragon Nahyuta would never be.

Everything the fire had taken away, it had given back. Even now, as he lay beside Ema near the fireplace, he began to wonder if it had given him more than he thought. Surely the passion that burned in Ema's eyes could be compared to the flame? The flame Nahyuta had never possessed?

Nahyuta was water, passive with unrelenting strength. He believed that everything flowed according to the strings of fate, and that the Holy Mother had arranged all. Some days, he wondered if that was truly the best path for him to take. But it was the path he knew, and had walked for twenty-five years. He still feared the fire, and wasn't sure he could bring himself to embrace it.

Lest it burn him away completely.

* * *

 **A/N's: Again, not entirely related to Skyemadhi as a couple, though it is mentioned. No, this one is more a character study regarding Nahyuta. I may enjoy writing about him, but he's sixth on my list of favorite prosecutors, nowhere near the top. I don't agree with him on all counts, but I do think he's interesting. Not to mention, he's half of one of my OTPs. That alone gives me a reason to like him.**

 **Anyway, I just wanted to push one more thing out before Thanksgiving break was over. It's a distinct possibility that I won't be doing much writing until mid-December, after finals end. The only thing I really want to get out during that time is a fic celebrating my four year anniversary on . It's for a rarepair ship I love and consider severely underappreciated.**

 **Still, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	11. Innocence

From the Skies to the Heavens

Prompt: Innocence

Word Count (for drabble only): 543 words

* * *

Ema stood her ground, staring up into the monk prosecutor's face. She refused to move until he listened to her.

"I'm telling you now: Maya Fey has been accused of murder four times before now, all by different prosecutors. Each and every time, the courts found her innocent. She's not a killer!"

"You don't find it suspicious that this woman has been nearly convicted on so many occasions? Perhaps she has killed many, and your courts were misguided. May the Holy Mother guide this trial, and ensure that its aim strikes true."

The forensic scientist tuned out through the religious crap, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "If you want to go through with it, fine. I'm only saying precedence isn't on your side. Sooner or later, she's gonna be found innocent."

"Believe what you will about fate, but the will of Her Holiness has not yet been revealed. Until it is, it is my divine duty to seek peace for the victim's soul. The dear abbot may not rest in peace until his killer has been unmasked and sentenced. You have traveled here to assist in investigation, and nothing more. Tell the lawyer he may investigate, but inform him to expect no quarter in trial tomorrow."

Ema snorted, snacking as she was sent away. She chafed at being dismissed, as if she were a bothersome servant!

The former detective struggled to remember why she'd agreed to go along with this. Prosecuting Trucy was bad enough, but Mr. Wright's longtime friend and former assistant? Did he want her to detest him?

As strongly as Ema believed in Maya's innocence, she couldn't bring herself to hate Prosecutor Sahdmadhi for it. Just like how she hadn't hated Edgeworth for prosecuting her sister. He may be stubborn in his resolve, but he was still doing his job.

Even if doing his job could lead to Mr. Wright's death. It had occurred to Ema to seek lenience for the man who once saved her and Lana's lives, but if the prosecutor was as harsh to lawyers as he'd been to Apollo in America, she could only imagine what he would do to lawyers in his home domain. In a place where giving a guilty client defense was against the law. Ema just wasn't going to be able to get through to him.

And why would she be able to? They barely knew each other! Sure, he'd invited her back with him after a case together, but that was only for professional purposes. He was too obsessed with a fictional woman to pay any mind to her.

Still, he'd been willing to listen to her any time she'd voiced a complaint, and always heard her out before objecting. He had immense respect for her at crime scenes, and the look he got in his eyes sometimes... a local went so far to claim his features were softer in her presence. And she was the first foreigner he'd ever taken back with him...

Ema shook her head. Lives first, feelings second. She made her way to the Inmee's place.

She had to help Maya's case.

* * *

 **A/N's: Hey there, everybody! Sorry for the lag in updates. School got busy, then I got sucked into the SW fandom, and to top it off, I'm trying to finish up my AJ:AA CinemaSins review. And get an AAI3 update together. And school is back again...(sighs)**

 **I just wrote this so I wouldn't have to think about it for a minute. And it helped, I think. I love these two, at every stage of their relationship. They don't realize it at first, but from the moment they met, they were destined for each other. It's what the Holy Mother willed for, isn't that right, Nahyuta?**

 **Anyway, I just wanted to throw a little something together. Hope you enjoyed, please review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	12. Ink

From the Skies to the Heavens

Twelfth Prompt: Ink

Word Count (for drabble only): 343 words

* * *

Nahyuta felt his hand grow tired as he signed law after law, document after document. He had been careful to read them all beforehand, and now all that was left to do was to offer them the seal of approval.

The swirls of ink blurred before his eyes, making it so he could not distinguish one proclamation from the next. It was a late night, and the wind outside was cold. Winter was coming soon. And with it, the urge to curl up in his chambers and sleep the blizzards away. When he was a child, his bed was the only place he'd been warm, this time of year. Now he saw warmth everywhere.

"You almost done?"

The regent turned his head, gazing upon his lover. When he saw she was only wearing a t-shirt and panties, he felt himself blush. Nahyuta turned away before she could notice.

"Yes, Ema. I promise that this is the last one for tonight."

As the nights had grown colder, Ema had confessed to him that she wasn't used to any amounts of snow. In her whole life, she'd only been in a blizzard twice. With her unused to the harshness of Khura'inese winter, Nahyuta felt it was only kind to offer her a place of warmth. Especially when she worked besides him in the royal residence until late into the night.

After all, it would be irresponsible to send her out into the storm. The American hadn't even purchased proper winter attire yet. That'd been his rationale at first for letting her remain until morning, but before he knew it, such events were becoming commonplace. Nahyuta asked if Ema was concerned about what loose tongued servants might think, but they'd been together for months now, and she was feeling emboldened. If she was unreserved, he felt no reason to be.

So he set the ink splattered pages down at his desk, and followed Ema into a bed made for two. Neither party would be feeling the cold tonight.

* * *

 **A/N's: So this one had a bit of implied maturity at the end. But it's nothing compared to my M-rated fics for these two, so I think I can safely say it's vague enough to keep my current rating.**

 **I didn't really have many ideas for this one, but it felt like a while since I put out much Skyemadhi, so I wanted to make another small contribution to the ship. If anyone has any full one-shot/short mutlichap (think The Vetting Process) Skyemadhi ideas, feel free to share them with me.**

 **Thanks for reading, don't forget to review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	13. Escape

From the Skies to the Heavens

Thirteenth Prompt: Escape

Word Count (for drabble only): 354 words

* * *

Nahyuta felt his hand clutch around the prayer beads, drops of sweat falling down his forehead. It was an instinctive response, involuntary. He wished he could prevent it, but he could not. Not when she was in the room. His aunt.

It wasn't enough that she wanted him to prosecute his own father. It wasn't enough that she held his mother and sister over his head whenever she wanted her bidding done. It wasn't enough that she had declared him her champion in the legal world when all he'd wanted to was destroy her.

No, now she had to stand beside him, and force him to watch as she snuffed the last spark of hope in the entire kingdom out. When the Defiant Dragons fell, Nahyuta knew it would be the end. Never again would he be able to escape to distant nations and take cases that didn't always relate to Khura'in. No longer would he be able to meet careless foreigners who remained untouched by Ga'ran's poison, to pretend he was one of them. No more would he be able to visit different shores and imagine he belonged there.

So many times he'd thought about running. Seeking asylum in America or Borginia or Zheng Fa or Germany. It was only his fear for those he loved that kept him from trying it.

That, and the fear that such a move would kill him and whoever else he grew close to abroad. Nahyuta had resisted growing close to others for so long, but recently, he'd found himself unable to resist. Emotions he never thought he'd be able to feel surfaced in the oddest of times.

He'd denied it for so long, but when he saw Ema Skye take the stand once again... he knew it was true. Just as he knew that it ultimately didn't matter.

Caring about others had only become a weakness. Ga'ran had made sure of that. His mother would be saved. His father could do no more. His sister would recover.

And Nahyuta would never escape.

* * *

 **A/N's: Yay, darkness! It's been forever since I wrote for this drabble series (or this ship), and this is what I come back with?**

 **Ah well, I suppose it can't be helped. The prompt was escape, and this was the first thing to come to mind when I saw that. Such deep sadness... good thing nothing Nahyuta foresaw here came to pass. Things actually ended somewhat well for him, even if he's now attempting to run a state with no experience to speak of.**

 **Glad you all could tune in again, thanks for reading, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	14. Pet

From the Skies to the Heavens

Fourteenth Prompt: Pet

Word Count (for drabble only): 622 words

* * *

Ema had never been much of a dog person. She'd never had a pet as a child, and her first experience with a friend's dog ended with furry rampaging and broken science equipment. Not quite the start to a beautiful relationship.

The little kid Ahlbi's dog was no exception. Not only did it get into things and bark, but it actively tried to steal anything it deemed 'frilly'. Even when the item in question was more suggestive than frilly, the dog still found a way to ruin her evening, and Ema had yet to let the matter drop.

After months and months of working around the clock, Nahyuta finally announced that the two of them would have an entire evening to themselves. It wasn't every day the two of them could have a formal date, and Ema had jumped on the opportunity, going online and buying new clothes for just the occasion. Shipping had been a nightmare, but when the dress arrived, she was far from disappointed.

The investigator had never been much of a girly girl, but that didn't mean she didn't care how she dressed. And besides, who wouldn't go a little overboard for a date when such a thing was so rare? She'd just wanted to impress her boyfriend.

Unfortunately, Ema had made the poor decision of stopping in to wave at Apollo after picking up her package from the customs center. She'd opened the box up already to see what was inside, and hadn't closed the lid properly before making the walk over. Not that she'd noticed at the time.

"Hey, Apollo! How goes the defending?"

"Drowning, as usual," Apollo grumbled, not even looking at her as he walked off with an old set of files. "These years-old cases are a pain to retry. Especially on top of the new ones."

"Have any resulted in an overturned verdict?"

"A few, but not very many. Most of the cases don't have a chance of new evidence being found, so giving them a retrial does nothing but get their hopes up." He sighed. "It's sad to watch, but there's really nothing else I can do. I hate not being able to find the truth every time."

It was at that moment that Apollo's young assistant walked in, the dog in tow. "Don't feel down, Mr. Justice! You're doing Khura'in a great service!"

Apollo smiled. "Thanks, Ahlbi.

Just then, Shah'do began to bark, jumping up and down in Ema's direction. She hadn't known what it was doing at first, and didn't catch on until its teeth were planted firmly into the fabric of her dress.

"Shah'do, no! Put that down!"

Ema tried to pull her package away as the boy grabbed a hold of his dog, but that only made things worse. With an earsplitting rip, the piece of the dress in the dog's mouth was removed from the rest of the dress. She cried out.

"What did he get?"

"A dress I ordered. I was going to wear it on..."

"On what, Miss Skye?" Ahlbi popped up, handing the scrap of fabric back to her. Like that would help. "I'm sorry for what Shah'do has done."

Ema sighed, reluctantly acknowledging his apology. "On my date tomorrow with Nahyuta."

"Ema... you know Nahyuta doesn't think much about that stuff."

That didn't help.

"Maybe you could-"

Ema stormed out the door before he could finish, holding her nose and looking through a boutique of Khura'inese fashion. What could she wear that didn't make her look like some priestess?

She hated dogs.

* * *

 **A/N's: For the original challenge with the setup I'm following, drabbles could not be more than six hundred words. But since this isn't for an official challenge, I've decided that word limit is more of a suggestion. And that this series needed something lighter after what I wrote last time.**

 **Hope this was a bit milder of a read, thanks for stopping in, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	15. Detention

From the Skies to the Heavens

Fifteenth Prompt: Detention

Word Count (for drabble only): 489 words

* * *

There Ema sat in the Detention Center, waiting for Prosecutor Sahdmadhi to show up so they could interrogate the arrested man.

She remembered him now. Datz Are'bal. He'd been a witness on the case she took in Khura'in. Back then, he'd escaped from prison. Only to land himself in another, it seemed. This time in America. How and why he was here, Ema didn't know. She assumed that would come up in the interrogation somewhere, though.

Khura'inese rebels in Los Angeles. Just like Prosecutor Sahdmadhi had said there would be. He hadn't been the one to arrest the man, and the charges against him were unrelated to what the monk prosecutor would have liked, but they'd still agreed to allow the questioning to take place.

Assuming the man showed up, that is.

Ema leaned back in her seat, opening a bag of Snackoos to munch on. Had he gone in without her? Part of the terms were that he had an American officer with him during the questioning. Not that it would make any difference if the two started speaking Khura'inese with each other. The last time this particular rebel had escaped Prosecutor Sahdmadhi's clutches, he'd ordered the bailiffs around in their native tongue. Harsh as it sounded, she could only imagine he was giving them the same orders any prosecutor would in a situation like that. If she imagined otherwise, she would have to believe he was a part of a system that relied on secret police and sanctioned murder.

But she didn't believe that. How could she? Prosecutor Sahdmadhi might be... _intensely_ passionate about his religion and work, but he was always kind to her. Kind to everyone he worked with and talked to outside of court. The way he smiled at her, the way he complimented her and made her light up inside. How could he be the same man who would condemn a pregnant woman to death?

It wasn't like Ema knew everything about the situation in Khura'in. But from what she'd seen, things were ugly on every side. And that side of Prosecutor Sahdmadhi wasn't something she ever wanted to see again. She didn't want to believe such a handsome and kind man was seeking to uphold tyranny. Because from her time in Khura'in, that was how it looked to her.

So she was glad when the hours ticked by and the monk/prosecutor never showed up. She was glad when the arresting officer said the deal was closed and went on with the interrogation for Are'bal's crimes in America.

And when she saw Sahdmadhi later? He insisted the interrogation happened, but that the US refused to extradite. He insisted she go along with that story, should anyone ask.

No one ever did. But later, she understood why he'd asked. She understood everything.

* * *

 **A/N's: This one is based off a lingering question I had about part of the civil case in Turnabout Revolution. If the US police had a Khura'inese rebel in custody and Nahyuta was there expressly to track down such people, why did they never turn Datz over to him? Was Nahyuta even there during these events? We know Ema was, and that Nahyuta was there in Turnabout Storyteller, but that doesn't necessarily mean he didn't return to Khura'in before she did.**

 **So I decided to create my own answer to this question, similar to what Nahyuta did in Rite of Turnabout when he realized his unknown witness was Datz. He does send the guards after him, but he waits for Phoenix to out Datz even though he noticed before Phoenix did, giving Datz ample time to escape. Here, he says he's going to interrogate Datz and have him repatriated, but he never actually does either.**

 **Obviously, there's no canon basis for this, and there was a lot of reading between the lines required. But I'm happy with my explanation, and I hope this drabble is enough of an apology for not writing any Skyemadhi lately. I've been busy with other fics, and no good ideas for them have come to me or caught my eye.**

 **Thanks for reading, don't forget to review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	16. Photograph

From the Skies to the Heavens

Sixteenth Prompt: Photograph

Word Count (for drabble only): 574 words

* * *

Ema snapped a photo of Nahyuta as he read, his lips murmuring as they wrapped around ancient Khura'inist phrases. He didn't seem to notice as she did so, merely shifting down his scroll while she swiped to see the results on her phone.

It wasn't as though Ema were in the habit of taking pictures without permission. But the way he was leaned over, his face so utterly enchanted by the text in front of him... she _wished_ he looked at her with such devotion. Using her thumb and forefinger, the detective zoomed in on her boyfriend's face, tracing the spot over his lips. A pang of longing managed to lodge itself in her heart as she did so.

"Is something troubling you?"

Ema looked up, startled to hear Nahyuta speak to her directly. "Huh? Why?"

"You look as though you wish to be anywhere else. When you asked to join me in my evening reading, I thought you might be showing an interest. But you didn't want to read, or for me to read aloud to you." He tilted his head, puzzled. "Was I wrong?"

Honestly? "Well, I was interested in spending time with you. We never seem to see each other these days."

He pursed his lips, closing the scroll he'd held open. "I should have been more perceptive. Forgive me."

"I don't wanna get in the way of your devotion or anything, but some days..." Ema rarely gave thought to how she was going to phrase things, but this time she did. The last thing she wanted was to offend him and be pushed further away. "Some days it feels like between serving your country and serving your goddess, you have no room for me. It's been days since we were in the same room together." Hence the photograph. Overdramatic as it was, Ema almost felt like she would forget Nahyuta's face if she stayed away from him much longer. It was crazy, she knew. But all the same...

Nahyuta stood from where he was sitting, crossing the room to embrace her. "It was with great hesitation that I took leave from prosecuting in favor of my other duties, and the main source of my hesitation was you. I knew without prosecution, I would no longer have a natural excuse to see you every day."

"Do you need an excuse to see me?"

"...No." Ema had learned how to read his expressions over the past few months. Where others saw only a flash of the eyes, she saw deep mortification. "That isn't at all what I had in mind." He pulled away, seating himself right next to her. "I wish to keep your company just as often, regardless of what duties I no longer carry out. But without a concrete addition to my schedule, my days slip away absent of your beautiful face."

"Then why don't we make spending time together 'a concrete addition to your schedule'?" Ema used air quotes to accentuate her point. "Say, now? You can still read to me, if you need to be doing that."

He kissed her cheek. "Then we will do just that. And I will make time with you as important as every other task that is to be carried out in this country."

And she wouldn't have to keep secret pictures of him, either. Ema could accept this arrangement.

"Deal."

* * *

 **A/N's: This drabble was partially inspired by the most recent Skyemadhi sweetness to come out of Measured on AO3, titled "Crime Scene and Punishment". Not a lot in the ways of plot (just the reading aspect, really), but it did motivate me to create another small piece of Skyemadhi content. Maybe one day, this drabble series will be a complete connection. Even if not every drabble is shippy, I want this to be a major contribution to a fairly niche ship. So thank you, Measured!**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this, thanks for reading, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	17. Water

From the Skies to the Heavens

Seventeenth Prompt: Water

Word Count (for drabble only): 400 words

* * *

"I... need... water..." Ema gasped as they reached the last few steps of the climb. Who thought putting a bunch of sacred sites at the summit of mountains was a good idea? And why was it only accessible on foot?

"The snow up here should be perfectly clean, Detective. If you are not too cold, you may always quench your thirst by making use of your resources." How was he not cold? Or tired? Did he come here often, or were there others? "And if you are getting cold, might I offer you a spare coat next time we make this journey?"

"Next time?" Ema could barely get the words out. After some hesitation, she decided to take Nahyuta up on his suggestion. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten snow before this.

"Well, of course, Detective. Never do you only visit the crime scene once." He paused, the beginnings of a smile on his face. "Unless your wish is to remain here the entire investigation."

"No way!" Well, that helped. Slightly.

As investigation of the newest murder dragged on, Ema found herself shivering more than once. Some chemicals she had to hold close to her chest to ensure they would not freeze. The weather may have been pleasant at the mountain's base, but that did not hold true for the summit in the slightest. She could only imagine how cold the prison above the Kee'ra temple ought to be. She hoped the people up there had heaters. They probably couldn't use them down here for two reasons. One, a heater would be a pain to drag up the mountain along with everything else, and two, it had the potential of compromising the crime scene.

Ema tried to stay moving, but it wasn't helping much. She felt her extremities going numb to the cold when-

A large fur coat fell over he shoulders. The investigator wrapped it tighter around her before she could ask any questions. When she felt the urge to, she turned around, looking for her mysterious benefactor.

Nahyuta Sahdmadhi didn't look at or even acknowledge her as he returned to kneeling over the body. But he was now absent one coat, and didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

Ema put her arms through the over-long sleeves, reminding herself to thank him when this case was over.

* * *

 **A/N's: So it's been a while since I put one of these together. I just felt like letting some steam loose near the end of a long school week. I would have worked on more of my writing last weekend, but I got sick and could barely keep up with my real life work. Who knew the last semester of high school could be such a slog ALREADY.**

 **I definitely am not up on all the hot Skyemadhi content, but I can only imagine Measured has posted some wonderful one shots on AO3 since I have been gone. My work here most definitely does not compare, so check her stuff out when you're done here.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


End file.
